The Birthday Disaster
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONE SHOT! COMPLETE! Response to challange fic. Minerva plans a surprise birthday surprise for Albus, but it goes horribly wrong.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with HP. Bleh!**

**A/N: Well, here is my attempt at writing this challenge.**

**The Birthday Disaster…**

"Does everyone know what needs to be done?" Minerva asked. Everyone in the staff room nodded. "Pomona?" The short Herbology professor nodded as she thought about what she needed to do. She spoke them out loud.

"I am to go to begin the music immediately after we all shout 'surprise'," she said. Minerva nodded. "Rolanda?"

"I turn on the lights," she replied. Minerva nodded again.

"Poppy and Filius?"

"We drop the balloons and confetti," Filius replied. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I honestly do not know why he enjoys confetti and balloons so much," she muttered.

"Because he is a mere child himself," Severus drawled. Minerva glared at the Head of Slytherin house.

"Yes, well, that is what makes him such a great professor," she replied. "Now, do you know what you are to do?" He smirked.

"I am to stand watch and make sure that he does not come in unexpectedly," he said. Minerva nodded. "But must I really stay here for the entire party? Really, I have potions that need to be labeled and essays to mark." Minerva huffed.

"Well you do not have to stay for too long if you really do not want to, I suppose," she said. She said this with a sort of nonchalance about her. But anyone who knew her well knew she had a comeback for him. "After all, he is only your boss and the man who gave you a second chance." Minerva was not sure why she was feeling so protective over Albus' birthday. It was just a party after all. But something about Severus brought the worst out in her. Severus huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, infernal woman, there is no need to jump down my throat. I'm sure Albus will not miss me too much. After all, I'm sure you will be distraction enough for him." He could not stop the smirk from spreading across his face. Before he knew it, the room was growing much larger. Was he becoming smaller?

The others watched in shock as Minerva transfigured Severus into a small mouse before transforming into her feline animagus. With a hiss, she leapt after the mouse that squeaked and ran for his life. The other occupants were torn between laughing and saving Severus. After a brief hesitation, the other staff members made to catch the angry cat, who was hissing and meowing after the squeaking mouse.

"Minerva, come back here," Poppy commanded. Since everyone was busy trying to corner the two bickering animals, none of them noticed the door open, nor did they notice the man who entered.

Albus Dumbledore quickly assessed the situation. Obviously, Minerva and Severus were at it again, if the animal sounds coming from the corner of the room was anything to go by. He watched momentarily as the others tried to capture them. He was about to help them when he noticed a table full of sweets to his left. Never one to pass up sweets for any reason, he made his way to the table. He smiled when he noticed that there was a huge bowl full of sherbet lemons. Ah, his favorite. He reached in and pulled out a handful of them. Then, he noticed something odd in the corner of the room. It was a purple balloon. What on earth was a purple balloon doing in the corner of the room? There was no reason for that to be there. But then again, he didn't really mind. If anything, he thought that was quite amusing. So, he made his way to the corner. He may not know the reason as to why it was there, but it didn't matter. He loved balloons.

In the opposite direction, Pomona had just managed to snatch Minerva up before she landed on top of the mouse Severus. The cat hissed at her as it pawed at her hand, though she kept her claws in. She never really harmed her friends. She was usually very good about keeping her claws in when around her close friends.

"Come on now, Min," she whispered. "Let it go. He was just trying to goad you." Minerva mewed angrily before finally giving up. By then, Poppy had transfigured Severus back into his normal, grumpy self, though he was slightly disheveled. He glared at the cat.

"You didn't really have to do that," he snarled. He adjusted the front of his robes as he muttered. "Mangy cat needs to be spayed." The cat hissed at him once again before she transfigured back into herself.

"You may let go of me now, Pomona," she said. Her friend let go. Minerva glared at Severus. "Would you just go and keep an eye out for him? Rolanda, go send word to Albus and let him know."

"Let me know what?" The group all turned and saw Albus walking back to the center of the room, the purple balloon in his left hand and a handful of sweets in his right hand. Their jaws dropped as they saw their guest of honor, who was not supposed to be there yet.

"Albus," Minerva breathed. She gasped. "Wha-What are you doing here?" He shrugged as he furrowed his brow.

"Well, I had suddenly noticed that many of my staff members had disappeared. I know some have left for the winter holidays, but I also know that not everyone leaves. So, I thought I would come and find you. Fortunately, you are all here and, from what I've gathered, you are looking for me." He smiled and looked up at the balloon. "And look what I've found. A balloon. I daresay I shall enjoy this for a while." He looked back at the group and frowned. He noticed Minerva was as stiff as a board. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Minerva sniffed, straightening her hair. She tried to smile, but tears were in her eyes. She had spent months trying to get this together without him knowing, and it was all ruined because of a stupid spat. She had let Severus get the best of her and now the surprise was no longer a surprise. She turned and lowered the banner which read 'Happy Birthday Albus". Albus smiled, then gaped. Oh dear, he thought. He had just stumbled upon his own surprise birthday. He looked at Minerva and instantly knew she was hurt.

"Oh dear, I've ruined the surprise, haven't I?" he asked. He bit his bottom lip as Pomona nodded. She smiled.

"Well, that does not mean we cannot still have fun," she said. She conjured a drink and raised it to him. "To your health, Albus." The others quickly did the same, though it was clear it was not in the same spirit as if the surprise had actually succeeded. Albus smiled. He didn't care that he had not been surprised. Well, not totally.

"Oh, this is a surprise," he said. "Thank you." He tried to catch Minerva's eye, but she was looking at the floor, her lips pursed. She was upset and he knew it. She finally looked up and smiled at him.

"Well, aren't you going to cut your cake, Albus?" He could see unshed tears in her eyes, but he also could see that she was willing for them not to fall. He nodded and turned towards the table.

"Of course," he smiled. They all made their way towards the table. They were all unsure of how to react. They had expected Minerva to be more upset over the fact that her hard work had been spoiled, but so far she had not reacted in any particular manner… And that scared them most of all. However, they would not say anything. Albus reached for a knife. "What flavor is it?"

"Lemon, of course," replied Filius.

Ooooooooooo

Later that night, Albus made his way towards the bed and looked at his wife. Her eyes were glued to her book, but it was clear she was not reading it. She was obviously still very upset over what had happened. He sat in bed, took off his glasses, set them on the side table, and pulled his legs up and underneath the sheets.

"Well, that was a very pleasant surprise, my dear," he said as he leaned over and kissed her on her temple. She smiled slightly as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry it hadn't gone according to plan," she replied, setting her book aside and laying her own glasses on top of it. "I had spent months planning it only to have Severus ruin it at the last minute." Albus pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Now, my dear, it surely could not have been all of Severus' fault, could it?" He looked down at her and she knew he was right. She sighed as she laid her forehead upon his chest.

"No, I suppose it is not," she replied. "I just get so frustrated with him, that's all. Why does he have to be such a pompous-," She was cut off when Albus lifted her chin and kissed her upon her lips. He pulled back and chuckled.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you're ranting?" he asked. Minerva couldn't help the small smile spreading upon her lips.

"A few times," she replied. She toyed with his beard. "Happy birthday, darling." She gasped when he rolled her onto her back and vanished their night robes. She could not help but tingle with anticipation at his next words.

"Now it is… Nox!"

**The End…**

**A/N2: (Opens eyes cautiously) How bad is it? Always Hopeful**


End file.
